La chica Black
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Cortos textos acerca de Walburga Black. Un recorrido por su vida ¿de dónde viene ese carácter del demonio en su cuadro? Era bruja, sentimientos tenía...después de todo no fue concebida por culpa de una poción. Este es el lado humano de la loca del cuadro.


Es una historia pequeña, pocos capítulos para ver si puedo agarrar el ritmo a esto.

No es una historia típica ni a las que estamos acostumbradas, no es de un final feliz. Serán casi como pequeños one-shot que relaten un poco la vida que creo llevó este personaje que pertenece a J.K.

* * *

Unos rizos castaños saltaban a través de los pasillos por causa de las rápidas pisadas de la niña que los poseía. No pisaba fuerte, parecía incluso que flotara como si se escondiese de alguien, como si fuese prohibido que hiciera aquello porque simplemente no estaba caminando. Ella corría con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios –**donde estás…**- susurraron sus labios de forma clara pero bajo, muy bajo porque definitivamente no podían encontrarla haciendo eso. Dobló por el pasillo de aquella hermosa casa, las paredes de madera oscura estaban perfectamente talladas destilando un aspecto tan elegante que el mismísimo ministro podría envidiar. Los cuadros que adornaban esa casa hablaban entre si mirando reprobatoriamente a la niña que osaba correr por sus pasillos, pasillos cubiertos por la alfombra roja perfectamente limpia y puesta sobre su suelo.

-_Bienvenidos a La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ - dijo una voz temerosa en el primer piso de la masión, lo que alertó a la pequeña –**¡Alphard! El juego terminó**- exclamó intentando no gritar con una pequeña mueca de desagrado por ello. Tomó aire y volvió a correr pero esta vez algo blando la hizo caer, golpeó su rostro de frente y ahora estaba sentada en el suelo con su vestido desordenado y expresión de terror –_Walburga, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_- su padre la miraba reprochándola y negando despacio ¿Era decepción lo que veia en su rostro? No estaba segura, aunque esa cara la había visto muchas veces en su rostro, sobre todo cuando la encontraba en actitudes como las de ahora, donde hacer caso a su madre no estaba entre las opciones. -_Han llegado nuestros invitados, así que tienes que comportarte- _exigió frunciendo su ceño y bajando las escaleras, ni siquiera dejando que pudiera excusarse o pedirle perdón, así era siempre que ella se equivocaba, se ganaba ser ignorada a pesar de ser su más grande fan.

Chasqueó los dedos mirando la escalera y solo tardó dos segundos en que apareciera el elfo que hace un par de minutos había abierto la puerta –¿_La ama Walburga quiere algo de Kreacher?_- preguntó la criatura haciéndola sonreir un poco, esa criatura era bastante fea pero le parecia divertida la manera en que se referia a ella, como si fuera una adulta, como si fuera una bruja grande que tiene mucho poder, casi como si fuera como su padre -¿**quién ha llegado, Kreacher**?- preguntó atenta a la respuesta –_Son los tios de la amita, __Arcturus Black y su familia_- Walburga se acercó al pequeño balcón del corredor para mirar hacia abajo y escuchar como las voces adultas reian cerca del comedor. Se sentó en la escalinata para intentar escuchar, en un gesto que su madre aborrecería si veía pero que mientras no fuera vista, nadie tenía por qué regañarla –**necesito que busques a Alphard, porque no lo encuentro. Y mi padre ha manifestado su interés por que los acompañemos en la cena**- suspiró resignada y volteó a ver al elfo –**dile que el juego se acabó porque llegaron nuestros tios**-. Iba a agregar algo más cuando una figura femenina apareció por el marco de la puerta mirándole alerta, no tuvo que decir nada más para que ella se levantase rápido y bajara las escaleras para acompañarlos.

No le gustaban esas comidas familiares, eran aburridas y su madre siempre la reprendía porque se equivocaba, eran demasiadas reglas y ella solo era una niña, las recordaba pero no entendia por qué eran tan importantes. Bueno, si lo hacia, sabia que eso la diferenciaba de los terribles muggles pero no le gustaba que la reprendieran tanto, más cuando le decían que elal debía comportarse por que los esposos no querían mujeres como ella ¿esposos? No gracias, definitivamente no quería esposo. Ella sabía pocas cosas, porque era una niña pero una de esas era que no quería un marido no lo quería y nunca lo querría.

-_Walburga, ven aquí querida. Orion está por aquí_- mencionó su madre, estirando su mano para que cuando su hija la tomara, ella la acercara al pequeño que era mucho mejor que ella –_Se ven adorables juntos_- menciona Melania, su tía –_estoy segura de que serán una alianza perfecta en nuestra familia_- agregó, obligando que Walburga alzara la vista a su madre, sin entender lo que eso quería decir y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque ella sonrió con falsa ternura antes de pronunciar aquello que ni siquiera había pensado –_Orion será tu esposo, preciosa, cuando crezcan…él será tu marido y tu su esposa_- Presionó sus labios y miró a su padre, ella quería ser como él y no como su madre, quería alzar la voz y que la escucharan cuando hablaba, quería jugar y ensuciarse las rodillas como hacia Alphard, no quería ser ella, como aquella mujer que la obligaba a bordar y a leer libros de cocina, no, ella no era como las otras niñas y la estaban obligando a serlo, a ser como su madre, la esposa de un Black.


End file.
